Borrachera estilo Kenny
by LovelessAyami
Summary: El alcohol provocaba muchos efectos secundarios y desgraciadamente estos chicos tendrán que descubrirlo de la mala manera. Parejas: Bunny, Kweek (Eso existe D:), Kip, Klyde, Creek mas ligero Style.
1. Chapter 1

Ya casi es navidad y este "proyecto" lo tenía desde hace pocos días, la razón: es porque tenía una botella de vidrio con jugo de manzana y no de los "normales" porque sabía media rara pero bueno también de que vi una imagen de Tweek bebiendo y cuando suba el capítulo subiré donde vi la foto y realmente recomiendo que visiten esa página porque asdfdsad*-*

Esta historia la quería hacer en un solo capitulo pero…en Word llevo 5 y no, no lo quiero tan largo (?)

South Park es una serie de televisión estadounidense de animación, creada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central.

* * *

_**"El alcohol provocaba muchos efectos secundarios y desgraciadamente estos chicos tendrán que descubrirlo de la mala manera."**_

**Kenny McCormick** se encontraba en un bar local de South Park, sin importarles que fuese menor de edad le vendieron el suculento néctar, pero no era tan menor, pronto cumpliría sus 18. Bueno volviendo al tema ese día se encontraba en un humor de perros y todo gracias a otro rubio de nombre Leopoldo "Butters" Stoch, el muy cabron rechazo por séptima vez una cita con él.

En otro lado de South Park se encontraba un rubio viendo como su amor platónico le coqueteaba a una puta, si eso era, una puta que quería quitarle a** Craig** y eso no lo iba a permitir pero…no podía hacer nada. En primera por ser un bajito escuálido y miedoso.

En el infierno se encontraba se encontraba un rubio con ciertas marcas y moretones en su cuerpo, claro, después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado con el anti-cristo era obvio. El día anterior **Damian** se había pasado de la raya al puto de que ahora no se podía parar, sentarse o hacer algo. Pero después de muchas "practicas" uno se acostumbraba aunque claro, no quitaba el jodido dolor en el culo.

En una casa millonaria estaba una pareja peleando y arrojando cosas por toda la casa, la causa: pedir una puta pizza. Claro, el pasivo de la relación quería una pizza de carne –como de sus tacos- mientras que su novio quería de peperoni y sin llevar a ningún acuerdo el pasivo empezó a llorar gritando cosas como: "No me amas", "Eres un idiota", "te odio" entre otras cosas sin importancia. Harto, enojado y triste decidió largarse de esa casa sin importarle las suplicas de su novio.

* * *

Ya era tarde, nadie en esa preparatoria se queda ni aunque le pagaran todo el dinero del mundo pero desgraciadamente 3 rubios y un castaño se encontraban en la biblioteca de la escuela aunque situados en distintos lugares.

El rubio de diversos tics se encontraba sentado en las partes de atrás con un libro de dibujos leyéndolo o más bien viendo sus dibujos, otro si parecía entretenido en su libro aunque sin poner atención, otro tenía una revista porno pero no parecía "emocionarse" y por último el marica castaño llorando

-¿Por qué…?-se lamentaba el de la revista dejándola en su lugar. Se levantó dejándola y se puso a caminar por la biblioteca, en su recorrido vio un termo con un líquido café. Mierda, se alejó lentamente antes de que lo culpasen de ese accidente.- Esto es una…

No logro terminar la oración ya que tropezó con algo tirando de ese, a silla se cayó y tanto como el dueño del termino y el cayeron al piso, uno encima del otro

-¡GAH!-grito dándole una patada al pervertido tratando de levantarse.

-N-no grites…-se quejó abrazando su estómago, el maldito si sabía pegar. Pues claro, el junto con sus amigos provocaron la pelea contra Craig obligando a practicar boxeo.

* * *

-Y así fue como me metieron a la cárcel…-termino de contar el más marica del grupo.

Todos los rubios lo miraron sin poder ni siquiera creer lo que acababan de narrar, pero en South Park todo era posible.

-Clyde e-este…-hablo el mediano de los rubios. - ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-¡CALLATE! –grito aventando un libro que estaba en la mesa dándole en la cabeza al pobre.

-¡GAH! –grito al recibir el golpe. Los libros eran…peligrosos y más en manos de Clyde.

-Dejen de pelear…-hablo Kenny haciendo un gesto de molestia. No estaba de muchos ánimos como para soportarlos ver como casi se mataban por culpa de los libros pero….de cierto modo tanto como Tweek y Pip se parecían a Butters.

Cierto, pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca eran…iguales y a la no había rastro de Craig ni del anticristo….

Clic.

Que estúpido era, claro, los dos rubios estaban llorando y tenía que ser culpa de esos pelinegros. Era una gran oportunidad de poder cogerse a los rubios, un trio, lo que más le gustaba.

-¿Qué les paso? –pregunto con interés. No iba a ser tan estúpido al arriesgarse y ganarse una ida al infierno, otra vez.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada hasta que el mayor pasó la mano por el pelo de Tweek, no se había dado cuenta pero el pelo de este era muy suave y sedoso, se preguntaba si…

-Tweek…-el mencionado lo miro nervioso y antes de siquiera reaccionar Kenny olio su pelo sonriendo- Huele rico –añadió alejándose.

-¡Gah!-exclamo sonrojándose. Levanto un poco la mirada para encontrarse la mirada acusadora de Clyde y una picarona de Pip. Si, Clyde sabía que Tweek estaba locamente enamorado de Craig, mierda.

-¿Qué les paso? –repitió la pregunta viéndolos.

-S-sexo salvaje…-dijo en voz baja Pip sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Una puta…-siguió Tweek viendo un estante de libros lejos de ellos.

-Pizza

-¿¡PIZZA?! –gritaron todos sorprendidos.

Tenía que ser una jodida broma, nadie, NADIE, llevaga a ese extremo por una simple pizza, Clyde tenía que jugarles una broma porque…

-Hablo enserio –se encogía de hombros. Nadie comentó nada llevando la paciencia del chico a su límite tomando otro libro aventándolo a dirección de Pip.


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park es una serie de televisión estadounidense de animación, creada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central.**

**Pagina de la imagen de Tweek *-* y de paso les recomiendo la pagina **

**twitchintweek (punto) tumblr (punto) com (diagonal) page (diagonal) 34**

**El alcohol provocaba muchos efectos secundarios y desgraciadamente estos chicos tendrán que descubrirlo de la mala manera.**

* * *

-¿Quieren olvidar sus problemas? –sugirió con una gran sonrisa pervertida y una voz erótica provocando uno que otro sonrojo.

. . .

-Yo si –Nadie estaba seguro pero no tenían nada que perder y quizás se diviertan.

HA HA HA HA grave error.

-Claro, pero habrá…

-Sí, tacos –contesto suspirando.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche, desde que se pusieron de acuerdo en la biblioteca tomaron caminos diferentes, el chico vibrador fue hacia su salón de clases habiendo olvidado que aun tenia clases y lo peor de todo con su amor platónico. Fue difícil tener que soportar sus mensajes durante toda la clase, las notitas que escribía y su mirada sobe el toda la clase.

Para Clyde fue peor porque tuvo que irse directo a Historia donde su maestra era una aburrida de mierda y lo único que hacía en su clase era hablar con su novio pero dese aquella pelea no le volvió a dirigir la palabra provocando justo a ahora casi un derrame cerebral de lo aburrido que estaba.

Y por último Pip, el pobre chico no soporta la mirada de su amante todo el día, tres clases, ¡TRES JODIDAS CLASES! Teniendo la mirada del anticristo sobre ti y más sabiendo que no eres tan fuerte para soportarlo.

Tic Tac Tic

Por fin había sonado la campana de salida, cada uno tomo sus cosas y se fueron como si les llevara el diablo, el primero en salir fue Tweek que no pudo resistir la presión y salió corriendo antes de que la pobre maestra terminara de dictar decir la tarea para la próxima semana. Clyde y Pip compartían la misma clase salieron al mismo tiempo sin rumbo fijo.

El menor de los rubios toco la puerta mientras los demás estaban nerviosos. Kenny no les comento que llevaran pero bueno, como buen hambriento trajo papitas.

-Por favor Stan, tú te iras con tu novio…-se escuchaba una voz tras la puerta

Silencio.

Silencio.

-Solo será esta noche y juro que dejo de molestarte por un mes

. . .

. . .

-Te amo, Stan gracias.

Abrieron la puerta y un sonriente Kenny la abrió sacando unas botellas de alcohol. Oh si, su mejor amigo le había prestado su casa para su aventura se…sensacional.

* * *

El reloj apuntaba las 12 de la mañana y seguían bebiendo sin poder detenerse y sin señales de querer hacerlo. Todos estaban en una mesa de la rodeándola, botellas de alcohol, licor entre otras bebidas alcohólicas se encontraban tiradas en el piso manchando un poco las alfombras.

-Craig Tucker –hipo- Es un tremendo idiota –decía el más afectado por tanta bebida. Empezó a reír como loco bebiendo un poco más- Oh sí, tengo cara de perro –intento levantarse cayendo contra el piso.

Su amigo trato de levantarlo pero tiro su bebida encima de este riendo igualmente, el mayor se sonrojo y alejo al castaño de una patada sin lastimarlo y llevo a rastras al rubio a la habitación de Stan. Oh pobre habitación que tendrá que presenciar el acto de vio…

Un sonido despertó al azapache de un sueño, pensaba que por fin podría descansar de un día soportando a los idiotas de sus compañeros y maestros dándole órdenes y para acabar de cagar su día su amor tuvo que ver cómo le ignoraba cruelmente.

Era una llamada del jodido Stan, cogió del celular y con fastidio contesto poniéndolo en altavoz. No tenía ánimos para soportarlo tenerlo en su oreja y solamente lo dejo a un lado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes dónde está Tweek?

-Así no, Stan. Pensara que lo secuestramos y arg, déjamelo a mi

-No, Kyle tu solo deja a tu…

-Carajo, ¿Qué mierdas quieren? Intento descansar

Silencio.

Silencio.

-Kenny va a violar a Tweek, Pip y Clyde –termino diciendo colgando.


End file.
